Noblesse Oblige
Noblesse Oblige is a 2.0 Guild founded on the Zatoïshwan International Server @ 5:23PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Tuesday March 9th, 2010. Introduction Noblesse Oblige means "Noble's Obligation" when directly translated from French. The Dictionnaire de l’Académie française defines it thus: #Whoever claims to be noble must conduct himself nobly. #(Figuratively) One must act in a fashion that conforms to one's position, and with the reputation that one has earned. "Noblesse oblige" is generally used to imply that with wealth, power and prestige come responsibility. The phrase is sometimes used derisively, in the sense of condescending or hypocritical social responsibility. In American English especially, the term has also been applied more broadly to those who are capable of simple acts to help another, usually one who is less fortunate. As per our Guild Name, this is how we will conduct ourselves. Current Members Raiyushi (Leader), Ryushi Drakemoore, Marogo (Second in Command) Winterheart (Primary Recruiting Officer) Adreanna, Azerith Adularia Afini, Evangelina-Rose, Evangeline Allisandra Ammy Angelkitty Aza-Bloodrebel Barkley, Halo-Slime Blake-ftw Blaniel Camosnide Carpathian, Catharsis Cato-Catastrophe Chreon Death-Whip Dennisb Fayde-Rose Forever-Clamps Fortitudo Gargoin Hauru, Pikue Jameson< br/> Jaspard-Vendardi Kaitsu, Taouric Kate-Kato Kryll, Tpcan Libenzo, Wen Llotheal Megadeath, Alexisonfire Nazgull Nucleotide Omega-Gt, Riquelme Petraine Phranko Pifpaf Red-Hands Ricky-j, Rixxjames Riquelme Sagginz Shadowofdeath, Poonage The-Gee, Tru-Original Thisgameizfun Vinez, Saneca Ranks This list is for reference uses only and rights may be given earlier pending on contributions, activity, etc. This list is subject to change, however the incentives will be honoured as was for existing members in the case of change. Political Affairs Alliances *No Confirmed Alliances Friendly *Veritas Aequitas *Yggdrasil Truce *A Higher Class *Fate *Heavens Wrath Impartial *Otherside (Truce with Leader only) *Mary Jane *Simple *Sincerely Unfriendly *Mad House *Profus Enemies *No Confirmed Enemies Milestones Guild created 5:23PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Tuesday March 9th, 2010. Guild hit Level 4 at 10:30PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Tuesday March 9th, 2010. Achieved 10 members at 11:47AM EST (GMT-5:00) on Wednesday March 10th, 2010. Guild hit Level 5 at 6:38PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Wednesday March 10th, 2010. Guild hit Level 6 at 7:38PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Wednesday March 10th, 2010. Guild hit Level 7 at 10:13PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Wednesday March 10th, 2010. Guild hit Level 8 at 11:57PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Wednesday March 10th, 2010. Guild hit Level 9 at 7:23AM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday March 11th, 2010. Guild hit Level 10 at 2:29PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday March 11th, 2010. Guild hit Level 11 at 5:56PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday March 11th, 2010. Guild hit Level 12 at 10:41PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday March 11th, 2010. Guild hit Level 13 at 7:18PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Friday March 12th, 2010. Guild hit Level 14 at 8:10PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Saturday March 13th, 2010. Guild hit Level 15 at 2:36PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Monday March 15th, 2010. Guild hit Level 16 at 12:35PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday March 18th, 2010. Guild hit Level 17 at 11:48PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Saturday March 20th, 2010. Guild hit Level 18 at 11:32AM EST (GMT-5:00) on Wednesday March 24th, 2010. Guild hit Level 19 at 4:49PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Friday March 26th, 2010. Guild hit Level 20 at 10:57PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Sunday March 28th, 2010. Guild hit Level 21 at 8:31AM EST (GMT-5:00) on Friday April 2nd, 2010. Guild hit Level 22 at 11:49PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Monday April 5th, 2010. Guild hit Level 23 at 4:36PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Sunday April 11th, 2010. Guild hit Level 24 at 11:36PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Sunday April 18th, 2010. Guild hit Level 25 at 2:49AM EST (GMT-5:00) on Monday April 26th, 2010. Guild hit Level 26 at 10:22PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Saturday May 1st, 2010. Guild hit Level 27 at 3:11AM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday May 6th, 2010.